R. Vogue
R. Vogue (real name seemingly Camila Espina, goes by Alina Freixa when in public) is a thief that goes by two names; R. Vogue when in her criminal persona (more or less implied to be her favored one) and Alina Freixa when in public. She is a "bat-burglar", who robs from various rich people, but her favorite person to rob is Valerie Heartgold. She uses a jetpack to scale buildings and get to her destinations. Description R. Vogue wears a pair of orange colored goggles over her white hair, which has a set of bat ears not unlike Valerie Heartgold's cat ears. She wears heavy eye shadow and has blue eyes, although these are colored contacts and her real eye color appears to be a dull egg white. She typically wears a white jacket that is typically unbuttoned to show cleavage. Her sleeves have black hearts at the end of the split, and she wears gloves that have transparent tips, obscuring her fingertips. She wears tight black pants and orange boots. She typically has her jetpack on her back, although like most of her clothes, they will be taken off if she deems them unnecessary and weighing her down. Towards the end of her missions, she usually is only wearing her underwear and goggles, or just naked save the goggles. Victory R. Vogue wears a form fitting black jumpsuit with boots that have little bat-shaped spurs at the heel of the foot. She wears new black goggles that are horned. Her jetpack is a more light orange color and have bat wings sticking out that serve apparently no purpose. Personality R. Vogue is a thief that steals from the people she deems unworthy of their valuables, usually being rich or corrupt people. She does not see herself as a criminal but rather a hero, liberating the world of capitalistic desires. However, it is unknown how much she truly believes in that front, as she often uses the things she steals to pawn off to black markets and spend it on her "Alina Frexia" persona, who like much of the Tifft Family, likes to hold parties and build personal mansions. R. Vogue has a secret underground lair where she keeps her treasures and that is where she spends most of her time. She develops new tools here as well, as well as make new costumes. R. Vogue has rather erratic tendencies and can be rather dangerous to deal with, as she seems to be training in several kinds of combat training, including Zui Quan and Canne De Combat. She only seems to pick the strange and unusual fighting styles, hoping to throw off any potential opponents through sheer unfamiliarity with her moves. On occasion, she has been seen using plush dolls as a weapon. While flirtatious and playful, one mistake can lead R. Vogue to seriously harm those even close to her. She also tends to play up two sides of a conflict for her own amusement, not quite a double agent but not a friend to either side. She also has a exhibitionist side to her, often stripping down during her missions. She usually takes her boots off first, then her pants, then her jacket, then her bra and panties. All her clothing teleports to her jetpack, and she picks it up while leaving. This means she is often flying around in the nude or in her underwear. On some rougher nights, she may take a second during her heists to masturbate to calm down or masturbate while flying in the air. Appearances ''Cristal Roto While not outright stated, Camila is implied to be a young R. Vogue who broke into Nycho's dad's cars to steal the radios in them and sell them. Super Sweet Invader R. Vogue appears as a NPC in ''Super Sweet Invader, appearing as a antagonist over the course of the game that steals valuables from the darkest corners of the stages. Valerie can battle her to get her to drop loot she can take as her own. ''Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory R. Vogue was confirmed as a playable character on 5/16/17. It is unknown what her role is in the story, but it probably involves stealing stuff. Abilities R. Vogue has no special super powers but she has a jetpack that she uses to store her loot and fly around places. She also has decent disguise powers, although nothing like the supernatural disguise abilities that Zonas and Xerox seem to have. She has training in Zui Quan, Canne De Combat, and more unusual fighting styles to throw off even some of the most skilled fighters around. She occasionally uses plushies to battle, which are usually stuffed with batteries or other hard objects. Relationships Valerie Heartgold Likes to steal from her especially, although not because she's especially corrupt but more has more interesting things to steal overall. She also seems to either have a crush on her or hate her, depending on how her thefts go a particular night. She occasionally steals Valerie's underwear, as a example, usually as part of a bigger heist. If she's feeling especially devilish, she'll usually wear it while masturbating in it or replace Valerie's underwear with some she's worn. Nycho Invalidez Was a friend to Nycho in the past, although both have changed so much since the last time that they met that they would be unlikely to realize that they had a past together now. While known as Camila Espina, she formed a friendship with Nycho that Camila wanted to be somewhat stronger but Nycho's more timid tendencies back then prevented them from really knowing each other. Trophy Description TBA Gallery R.Vogue_Normal.png|R. Vogue's usual outfit. Art by R.Vogue_Black.png|R. Vogue in a black version of her usual outfit. RVogueVictory.png|R. Vogue in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory. RVogueMVF.png|R. Vogue in post-Victory work Trivia *R. Vogue likes churros and usually eats them before she starts stealing or during her escape. The cinnamon sugar left behind is usually the only evidence she leaves behind, and this is probably intentional on her part. *R. Vogue never takes off her goggles her head while in her R. Vogue persona. *Her real name isn't known, but she has used a variety of fake names in the past. *Her real name is still somewhat of a mystery. ''Cristal Roto seemed to confirm her real name as Camila Espina, but it is also just as likely that it's one of the several fake names she has used in the past. Category:Fantendoverse Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Females Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Thieves Category:Anti-Heroes